Lo amo o lo engaño
by EmilyNatVandort
Summary: Fanfic lo amo o lo engaño  bueno este es mi primer fanfic y pues lo que me inspiro fue Johnny Depp es un lemmon asi que es M asi que lo leen bajo su propia responsapilidad  este fanfic fue convinado de su realidad de el paso y del presente y varias cosas
1. Prologo

Fanfic lo amo o lo engaño

bueno este es mi primer fanfic y pues lo que me inspiro fue Johnny Depp es un lemmon asi que es MA asi que lo leen bajo su propia responsapilidad

este fanfic fue convinado de su realidad de el paso y del presente y varias cosas inventadas mias asi que espero que les guste :D

prologo:

tienes 16 años conoces a un chavo de 17 (Johnny) y supongamos que es un mujeriego pero tu vas a investigar mas sobre el y descubres cosas soprendentes :O


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

capitulo 1- un nuevo comienzo

-llamando a los pasajeros del vuelo 396 con destino a Los Angeles California

Mamá: segura que no quieres quedarte, tambien te ofrecieron una beca para estudiar aqui

Tu: lo se pero quiero conocer mas lugares no quiero quedarme solo aqui quiero vivir cosas nuevas. me tengo que ir, de tadas maneras no te preocupes, me quedare en casa de mis primas Melissa y Dianna, aparte hablare cada semana

-ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 369 con destino a California favor de abordar

Tu: mamá me tengo q ir te hablo cuando llegue con mis primas ok bye

Te despediste y subiste al avion guardaste tu equpaje de mano y te pusiste tus audifonos no pasanron ni 10 minutos antes de que te quedaras dormida ya que la emocion no te habia dejado dormir

-atencion a todos los pasajeros estamos proximos a aterrizar favor de abrochar sus cinturones

Te despertaste a ver si se podia ver el paisaje pero lo mas que pudiste ver fue la pista de aterrizaje. no tardaste en desabrochar tu cinturon para bajar del avion, sacarte rapidamente tu equipaje de mano y casi corrias a la terminal para recojer tus maletas estabas ansiosa por ver a tus primas, agarraste como 3 carritos y pusiste tus maletas

Tu: Meli Dianna holaaa! gritaste

ellas corrieron abrazarte

Melissa: como has estado cambiaste mucho

Tu: chicas por favor sigo mareada por el avion y creo q me estan dejando sin aire

Dianna: que haz hecho? como estas? como fue tu viaje?

tu: tranquila Dianna una pregunta a la vez

Melissa: que tal si vamos por un cafe y nos cuentas todo?

Tu: gracias Mel pero me ayudarian con mis maletas

Dianna: ahh si disculpa ^.^U

llevamos las cosas hasta la camioneta de Dianna, ibamos platicando de la escuela

Melissa: listo llegamos

Tu: oye y cuantas famillias viven aqui

melissa: por ahora solo nosatras 3

dianna: pero aveces + x las visitas. pero deja tus cosas en el vestibulo luego te ayudamos a subirlas cuando regresemos, hay que ir a la cafeteria que esta por la escuela y de una vez pasas a ver tu horario no?

Auque yo seguia asombrada por la enorme casa en donde vivian no tardaron mucho en apresurarme para salir como estaba a unas 5 cuadras nos fuimos caminando

melissa: aqui son las oficinas por que no preguntas por tu horario?

tu: buenas tardes quisiera ver que horario de clases tengo

secretaria: lo siento pero eso seria hasta las 6pm o mañana en la mañana

tu: que en 1 hora

dianna: bueno entonces tenemos tiempo de tomarnos un cafe y que nos cuentes que haz hecho

Llegamos a la cafeteria y junto a nosotras habian 2 chicos algo atractivos que nos volteaban a ver. despues de varias preguntas la mayoria hechas por Dianna miraba que a cada ratito nos volteaban a ver

tu: ahora yo les tengo una pregunta, quienes son esos 2 chicos de alla eh notado que desde que llegamos nos voltean a ver

Dianna: son Maurice y Johnny, lo bueno es que no van en el mismo grado que nosotras

Tu: y.. xq bueno? :S

Melissa: por que se ah dicho que ellos solo usan a las mujeres

tu: y eso es cierto?

dianna: bno por lo - yo nunca les eh conocido ninguna parea formal

tu:odio ah ese tipo de hombres -.-

Mis ojos se humedecieron un poco

Melissa: que tienes? que paso?

tu: es que ese caso me suena algo familiar auque prefiero no hablar de eso :'S

Dianna: creo que tengo un plan para que obtengas tu venganza q dices te unes?

tu: cuentame de que se trata tu plan


	3. El plan perfecto

Capitulo 2: El plan perfecto

Dianna: mira ya que vas a estar en la escuela tienes la tarea de probocarlo, pero sin hacerlo, creeme a los hmbres les gustan las cosas dificiles, asi que elije a quien

-la verdad es que cuando vi qu nos estaban mirando me habia gustado la mirada del chico de la izquierda

Dianna: la unica regla es que no te puedes enamorar ok

-como q de certa forma queria obtener mi vengaza, acapte la propuesta de Dianna

Tu:ok elijo al de la izquiera

Melissa: segura de que quieres hacer esto?ah y el de la izquiera es Johnny

Tu: decidido empezaremos el lunes ok. De tanto platicar se me olvido pasar por mi horario y ya son las 6:30

-asi que regresamos a las oficinas; por suerte todavia estaban ahi

Tu: disculpe, quisiera saber el horario de mis clases

Secretaria: su nombre por favor

tu: (tu nombre) gracias

secretaria: tome, ah y otra cosa los maestros decidieron que por sus calificaciones fue promobida a ultimo grado

tu: ah ok

Melissa:que te dijo tienes como cara de espantada

tu: me dijo que me pasaron al ultimo año o.O

Dianna: cada vez va mejorando mi plan

tu: queeee! no voy a estar en el mismo año que ustedes y tu te alegras?

Dianna:no me alegro x eso, si, no xq vas a estar en el mismo grado que Johnny y se van a ver mas tiempo

Melissa: como que Dianna va a querer ir de compras

Dianna: Mel q comes que adivinas, tendremos que cambiarte de look

-lo primero que pense ue que iba a sufrir xq seguramente me harian usar tacones y yo como odio los tacones desde esa vez que casi me fisure el tobillo

Dianna: hay que ir x la camioneta :D

Melissa: pero si no esta lejos

Dianna: si, lo se pero no vamos a poder cargar todas las cosas

-sabia que iba a sufrir, y que xlo menos estariamos como 2hrs viendo y comprandocosas, bno y eso si bien me iba :S

Johnny Depp (pov):

Johnny:y q onda Mau, Karen ya te dijo que si?

Maurice: no, pero es = ya regrese con Caesey, y t, sigues con Samantha?

Johnny: si, pero creo que ya tengo un nuevo objetivo

Maurice: cuentame ahora quien sera tu nueva victima?

Johnny: aun no se omo se llama, pero vistea la que estaba con Dianna y Melissa?

Maurice: y que te hace pensar que podras estar con ella, que tal si tambien es como ellas?

Johnny: eso la convertiria en un reto y yo am los reto, y recuerda que cuando tengo a alguien en la mira es imposible que me rinda

Maurice: bueno, si tu lo dices, suerte con eso

Tu (pov):

tu: por favor tengan piedad conmigo

Melissa: si Dianna, llevamos 3hrs y media aqui, (tu nombre) no esta acostumbrada a esto

Dianna: bueno pero sol dejame ir por algo a M.A.C.

tu: esta bien pero rapido xq aun tengo que llegar a ordenar mis cosas

-Dianna se tardo como media hora solo buscando un juego de sombras, bueno, por fin llegamos a casa, y con lo cansada que estaba, solo meti mis maletas al cuarto que era mio me puse la primera pijama que encontre y me meti a la cama

toc toc toc-Dianna: recuerda dormir bien xq mañana empezaremos tu transformacion

tu: ok hasta mañana

- y en meno de 5 mins me quede profundamente dormida

-.- ZZZzzzZZzzZZ


	4. Hello o Hellno

Capitulo 3 - hello o Hell -no

Dianna: ya despierta dormilona hora de tu cambio de imagen

tu: pero que hora es?

Melissa: las 7 despierta o te hecho agua fria

tu: es domingo y aparte mel no te creo capaz dejenme dormir por favor

- solo cubri mis ojos con mi brazo antes de sentir el agua helada caer sobre mi

tu: MELISSA! te voy a matar!

Dianna: tranquila que bien que ya despertaste hora de caminar con tacones

- despes de varias horas de tratar de no caerme y fallar muchas ocaciones logre caminar con tacones sin caerme y caminar normal

Dianna: muy bien ya puedes caminar

tu: si, ya nesesitaba un descanso

Dianna: descanso? ahora tienes que practicar como subir y bajaar escaeras

tu: no por favor nesesito un descanso

Dianna: bueno alla tu si te quieres caer en las escaleras

- la verdad ya estaba super cansada y decidi irme a dormir xq sabia q mañana me harian levantarme aun + temprano para maquillarme pra ir deslumbrante

toc toc toc Melissa: despierta dormilona ya sabes lo q puede pasar si no te levantas

tu: tranquila Mel, ya desperte

Dianna: apurate xq solo tenemos 1 hora

- me metí a bañar y cuando sali estaba la ropa q habian elejido para q me pusiera, era una blusa rosa algo escotada unos jeans ajustados y unas sandalias de tacon corrido tambien rosas

narra Johnny:

hoy era el dia en el cual la conoceria asi q fui lo mejor vestido, hora de conquistarla me diriji a la escuela y la vi se veia taaaan... WoW! me oculte para hacer el tipico choque casual para hablarle

fin de la narracion

narras tu:

estaba algo nerviosa, fui por mis libros para ir a clases ya que se me habia hecho algo tarde. senti que alguien choco contra mi pero no pude ver nada antes de que cayera al suelo

Johnny: estas bien, lo siento es que no te vi :S

tu: si ezstoy bien, gracias

-me levante con un lijero dolor de cabeza, y mire hacia sus ojos, ya que dicen que son la ventana del alma, pero los de el eran diferentes estaban totalmente bloqueados por una capa de su enorme ego. y yo solo pensando en que problema me habia metido, xq el es tan supermegafoxyawesomehot y no me podia enamorar -.-, no se que fue, si su hermoso cabello, sus labios, o sus ojos color cafe claro los q me hicieron darme cuenta en que llio me habia metido

Johnny: lo siento mucho gusto soy Johnny Depp, y tu eres

tu: (tu nombre), lo siento me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde y no tengo ni idea de donde queda el salon

Johnny: a que clase vas?

tu: biologia

Johnny: = quieres que te acompañe?

tu: si gracias

F*** como pude llegar a esto y ahora aceptando su propuesta tenia que dejar de hacerme la inocente y actuar de inmediat, repetia en mi mente que reaccionara y simpemene me quede totalmente callda estaba super enbobada, hasta que recorde a mi ex, auque fue un mal recuerdo me hizo reaccionar a los encantos de ese tal Johnny Depp, tenia qu dejar de hacerme la martir y empezar a hacerme la dificil.

narra Johnny:

lo sabia, cayo aunque no fue tan dificil como esperaba tenia que mantener una reputacion y besala lo mas pronto posible

tu narras:

despues de el pequeño incidente ya sabia como salir de su hechizo ahora el juego estaba a mi favor o x lo - eso creo x ahora


	5. Casi caigo

Capitulo 4 - casi caigo

Narra Johnny: todo resultaba de acuerdo al plan, aveces me parece mas sencillo de lo que imagine

fin de la narracion

maestro: tu eres la estudiante de intercambio verdad?

tu: mmm si

maestro: felicidades por tus calficaciones espero que sigas asi, y tengo una mala noticia, ya que no tengo mas alumnos tendre que ponerla con el señor Depp

tu: esta bn

me sente en una banca doble hasta el fondo

maestro: y usted señor Depp, si lo veo que la distrae lo sacare de la clase, ya esta bajo advertencia

Narra Johnny: la vrd es q (tu nombre) si me atraia bastante, si no me supiera controlar, ya estaria babeando

Narras tu: solo eso me faltaba tenerlo de compañero x suerte el maestro lo puso baj advertencia xq si algo no iba a arriesgar eran mis estudios ni mi beca ni x el ni x nadie, estaba segura de que no volveria a mi anterior escuela en Nuevo México

maestro: haber todos presten atencion nesesito que dentro de 3 clases contando esta traigan su proyecto para calificacion parcial de este semestre se va a tratar sobre la genetica, costa de una maqueta o diorama y una investigacion didactica de por lo - 3 cuartillasva ser en pareja con sus compañeros de banca, asi que organizense

Johnny: bueno entonces que haremos, si quieres despues de clases nos podriamos ver en mi casa para hacer el proyecto

tu: lo siento, pero despues de clases no podria xq acabo de llegar y me mude con mis primas y apenas estoy organizando mis cosas, q tal si en la proxima clase los dos traemos la mitad del trabajo

Johnny: entonces yo hago la maqueta y tu la investigacion o al revez

tu: si me parece bn yo hago la investigacion

Narra Johnny: wow me sorprendi al saber que era su prima, aun asi seguiria con mi plan, auque cada vez se volvia mas dificil

Narras tu: creo que ya no iba a seguir con el plan, por que, por + que quisiera no me podia resistir ante el, tenia que ir con mis primas para contarles todo lo que paso, x suerte tenia ubna hora libre, asi que me fui corriendo al piso de abajo y las busque como loca

tu: Dianna Mel qu bien por fin las encuentro no tienen ni idea de lo que paso

Melissa: cuentanos!

tu: bueno estaba todo normal hasta que choque con ese tal Johnny, se presento y ahora resulta que lo tengo como compañero en una clase y no se como hacer para no babear por el

Dianna:la solucion mas rapida que se me ocurre es que lo ignores lo mas que puedas e intenta ni mirarlo de frente, y si intenta hablar contigo se indiferente, bueno nos vemos a la salida ok bye

tu: ok grax bye

me dirigi a la biblioteca para empezar lo del proyecto, y xlo que vi con el profesor de biologia era un lugar donde no lo encotraria. asi que prendi una de las computadoras y empeze a investigar, vamos a ver genetica mmmm...

xxx: Boo!

sentia como el alma se me salia del cuerpo y estaba a punto de gritarle a Johnny hasta de lo q se iba a morir, x suerte para el no se puede hacer ruido aqui

Johnny: perdon te asuste?

tu: noo, me sorprendi de toda la informacion que salio -le dije con tono sarcastico

Johnny: wow tu si que eres dedicada en lo que haces

solo pensaba en lo que me habia dicho y prima y suplicar que no se me olvidara, y lo repetia mientras el estaba, traquilila, se indiferente y no lo mires de frente

tu:si, lo se, no por nada gane una beca para venir a estudiar aqui y tambien que me adelantaran 1 año

Johnny: osea eres un año + chica que yo

tu: exacto, y si me disculpas tengo que seguir con esto, tu tambien deberias de empezar de una vez no crees?

Narra Johnny: esto se habia vuelto bastante confuso, por que cada vez se portaba mas fria conmigo, mis labios tenian q probar los suyos para hacerla cambiar de opinion

Tu narras: acaricio suavemente mi mejilla y dirijiomi vista hacia su mirada, lentamente sus labios se acercabana los mios y ...

continuara...


	6. That thing called love

Capitulo 5 - that thing called love

racciona x favor recciona, sentia que mi cerebro se habia desconectado por completo

riiiiiiin la campana sono y pude despertar del shock antes de q el me besara, me separe de inmediato y me fui corriendo sin direccion, cuando llegue al backstage del auditorio, asi que me diriji al frente para ver el esenario, y vi un bonito piano, me sente una rato a tocar, las clases habian valido la pena y esas notas se tornaron en una cancion, escuche unos aplausos a lo lejos, me asuste y me distraje

xxx: fue genial, lo siento si te asuste

vi a alguien con cabello negro y las puntas teñidas de azul

tu: lo siento no deberia de estar aqui, me tengo q ir a clases

xxx: tranquilizate, te daremos un justificante por cierto yo soy Tiffany y tu?

tu: (tu nombre), daremos?

Tiffany: si, te presentare con los demas

me jalo del brazo yo estaba super confundida qn era y a donde me llevaba, fuimos a los camerinos y de ahi unas ecaleras hacia abajo, y ahi habia un pequeño salon de musica

Tiffany: creo q tenemos una nueva candidata ella es (tu nombre) y la encontre cantando en el piano

todos vinieron a amontonarse cerca de mi x suerte que no tenia claustrofobia

xxx: hola soy Fabian

tu: a ti te eh visto en el campo de futbol vrd?

Fabian: asi es

xxx: no te dejes engañar por su buena actuacion, juega para el otro equipo, asi q tampoco te hagas iluciones, soy Kate

wow cuanto hablaban me estaban llegando a marear despues de 45 minutos de agusntarlo no es cosa facil

tu: lo siento me tengo que ir

me fui corriendo, y cuando estaba a mitad del camino sono la campana, cuando por fin llegue al salon y en el pizzaron estaba escrito "hoy clase en la sala audiovisual", como ya iba tarde no habia nadie a quen preguntarle, en ese momento amaba a los que ponian señlamiento y llegue, y por suerte me sente antes de que la maestra se diera cuenta

maestra quiero que hagan un ensayo sobre el estilo barroco en cuestion a esta pelicula y van a tener las 2 horas para hacerlo asi que empiezen

por desgracia me habia sentado en una de las filas de enmedio y no podia ver absolutamente nada, solo podia ver con la luz de mi celular

Johnny:perdon por lo de hace rato pero no me resiti a ti

tu: insites con asustarme vrd?

lo fulmine con la mirada y volvi a voltear hacia mi cuaderno, aunque se sento a lado de mi no le di mayor importancia y segui escribiendo. Woo por fin la campana de salida me fui corriendo a contarles lo que habia ocurrido

tu: tengo que contarles algo urgentemente, vamos rapido

Melissa: tranquila, vamos aqui cerca donde nos podras contrar todo ok

Johnny (pov):

Narra Johnny: (tu nombre) si sabia como hacerme enloquecer, habia algo en ella q se me hacia diferente a las demas, pero no descansaria hasta hacerla mia

xxx: hola hermanito

Johnny: Daniel? que haces aqui?

Daniel: que, ya no puedo venir a saludar a mi heranito

Johnny: si, solo que se ma hace muy raro

Daniel: tambien vine a avisarte que el viernes tenemos que hacer una reunion formal

Johnny: tenemoss?, ya sabia q era pan con maña, que te parece si vamos aqui cerca y me sigues contando de que se trata ok, ya que yo tambien tengo algo que contarte


	7. Not about love

Capitulo 6 - Not about love

Johnny (pov):

Daniel me siguio contando sobre su reunion todo el camino hacia el restaurante

Daniel: y ahora dime cual es tu problema q me querias decir?

Johnny: es una chica , y vaya chica, apenas la conoci y ya me volvio loco, y ella solo me evita.

mesa para 2 por favor

Daniel: pues llevala a la reunion para q la conosca y t diga como puedes conquistarla

Johnny: gracas, no sabes cuanto te agradesco

en ocaciones tenia sus ventajas q mi hermano fuera psicologo

tu (pov):

me atormentaba recordando esos ojos hechizantes y su boca que estaba a punto de besarme , era una clase de sufrimiento que me gustaba recordar ¿acaso me he vuelto masoquista?

Dianna:hola fabian esta reservada nuestra mesa de siempre?

Fabian: claro pasen

tu: tu eres fabian el de ...?

cerro mi boca ante de que pudiera terminar, nos dirijio a una mesa y me dijo en secreto

Fabian: por favor no le vayas a decir a nadie sobre lo q viste y eschucaste acerca de mi hacer rato ok

solo asenti con la cabeza

Dianna: y ahora cuentanos, que paso?

tu: aparte de que tengo que hacer un projecto con Johnny y casi me besa, pues, no mucho

Melissa: enserio wow yo recordaba q tenias mas fuerza de voluntad

tu: si lo se, pero fue imposible si no hubiera sonado el timbre no hubiera reaccionado, ahora si qfui salvada por la campan, perono creo que corra con la misma suerte siempre que lo vea

Dianna: tranquila la solucion a tu problema es simple, solo no lo veas a los ojos y y si te llega a ver a los ojos soloo imagina q es tu ex ok

tu: bueno, tratare. miren hablando del rey de roma

Johnny (pov):

Johnny:n Danieles ella la de rosa con jeans

Daniel: ps vas, invitala

xxx:q onda Johnny, Dan q milagro q c t ve x aqui

Johnny: mau acompañame

Maurice: a q o q?

Johnny: a invitar a (tu nombre) a una reunion

Maurice: fiesta , en tu casa?

Johnny: no, es una reunion, de mi hermano ok y si quieres ir tienes que ir formal

Maurice: esta bn ¬¬

Johnny: hola chicas

tu: hola, Jared vrd?

Johnny:no, es Johnny, estaba pensando si quisieran ir a una reunion en mi casa el viernes en la noche

tu: lo siento pero estaremos ocupadas

piensa Johnny pensa :S

Johnny: es una pena xq crei q querias conocer a algunas personas de Harvard, creo q sera en otra oportunidad

tu: ha har... Harvard?

Johnny:asi es, como mi hermano va a ser el nuevo maestro de psicologia van a hacer una reunion de bienvenida

tu: y a que hora dices que es?

Johnny: a las 8 crees q puedan ir?

tu: = y tal vez si, pasame tu correo y yo te aviso ok

sabia que no se podia resistir a una oferta asi

Daniel: como les fue?

Johnny: genial le dije algo a lo q no podia decir que no

Daniel: ese es mi hermanito, un consejo, hasta que no sepa como es ella te recomiendo que te mantengas lo mas alejado de ella tanto como sea posible, para que se sienta confiada, y ahora dime , que fue lo que le dijiste para que fuera?

Johnny: exactamente la informacion que me diste tu

tu (pov):

que acaso no podia tener autocontrol?, pero es que es Harvar jamas podia haber rechazado algo asi

Melissa:xq aceptaste su invitacion, segun yo, yani lo querias ver ni en pintura

tu: ya lo se, es que no es por el, es por Harvard

Dianna:tengo q darte puntos por haber confundido su nombre viste su cara cuando le dijiste Jared? ja, pero si te vas a Harvar solo tenemos un año escolar para estar juntasy luego te iras de viaje

tu: si lo se, ahh hablando de viajes no le he hablado a mi mamá

me fui corriendo a la casa para hablarle

mamá: si, bueno

tu: hola mamá como has estado

mamá: hija ya me tenias preocupada, pues bn, tu como estas?, que haz hecho?, y tus primas?

tu: ja te oiste como Dianna cuando llegue

hablamos por horas ya que hacia cada vez mas preguntas, despues fui a mi cuarto a seguir editando lo de la exposicion, cuando recibí un mensaje "hola, entoces si van a poder ir a la reunion". le respondere?, ya se voy a terminar el trabajo y le respond, segui editando hasta que no resiti y me quede dormida.


	8. Misery

Capitulo 7 - Misery

narra Johnny: si que me hacia sufrir, habian pasado horas desde que le envie el mensaje y aun no me contestaba

narras tu: sono mi despertador e inmediatamente me levante con millones de cosas pasando por mi mente, como "tengo q terminar el proyecto, q me pondre el viernes, iria a la audicion, y si fuera, q cantaria?" enserio nesesito eliminar esas voces en mi cabeza. agarre lo 1ro q vi en el armario las ventajas de q Dianna y Melissa se fuerno antes que yo y pude elejir lo q quisiera. baje, me tome un cafe y me fui a la escuela.

fue muy rato no ver a Johnny todo el dia de hoy, que bueno si seguia asi terminaria con el plan, ya que en la balanza de mi vida no arriesgaria una beca.

termino el dia de clases y yo estaba muy feliz ya q apenas mañana era miercoles y ya cassi habia terminado con mi parte del trabajo, asi q sali y me diriji a la cafeteria para aclarar unas ideas cuando senti que alguien me hizo cosquillas en la cintura y me asuste

tu: Dianna! - le grite enojadoa- por que todos quieren asustarme eh?

Melissa: pues asi debes de tener la conciencia eh primita

Dianna: no me habia dado cuenta, pero q traes puesto?

te dejamos sola y t pones lo q sea -.-

Melissa: y que paso con Johnny hoy?

tu: nada, ni lo vi y ni me moleste en buscarlo

nos dirijimos a la casa, platique un rato con mis primas vimos una pelicula fue una q ellas elijieron harry potter 3 la vrd en lo personal prefiero las peliculas de disney, = y sean muy infantiles pero me encantan. cuando termino me fui a mi cuarto, prendi mi lap para terminar con la exposicion y me llego un mensaje "hola, por q no me respondiste me mensaje eh?"

- lo siento es que trataba de terminar mi parte del trabajo, y tu como vas con eso?

- mmmm bien, entonces si podran ir?

- si, por q no fuste hoy?

y se puso como desconectado, que estaba planeando?

termine la presentacion en tiempo recor asi q me salia la terraza a escuchar algo de musica, no podia distraerme de la imagen de Johnny atormentaba mi pensamiento,me meti y me fui a bañar para relajarme. me puse la pijama y me dormi, al dia siguiente no habia escuhado la alarma de mi despertador

se me hizo tarde, Dianna puede dejarme la ropa ero no me puede despertar. gos debo de dejar de hablar sola o pensaran que estoy loca. agarre lo q habia dejado diana para q me pusiera y me fui corriendo, ni la blusa escotada ni las sandalias de plataforma ayudaban de mucho pero q podia hacer, por suerte solo llegue 5 mins tarde

maestro: llega trade señorita

tu: si lo siento, pero es que estaba terminando la presentacion

maestro: esta bien tome asiento por favor

ya habia llegado tarde y Johnny aun no habia llegado, seguramente nisiquiera habia empezado el trabajo asi q como no tenia nada que hacer en esa clase fui con el maestro a que viera el video

maestro: exelente presentacion, lo unico que faltaria seria su maqueta

tu: si lo se, respecto a eso Johnny tenia que traerlo pero no ah llegado

maestro: demosle oportunidad hasta el viernes esta bien

solo asenti con la cabeza y sali del salon

genial ahora el no me molecada vez esto estaba mejor.

xxx: hola (tu nombre)como estas?

tu: hola tiffany bien y tu?

tiffany: bn bn y vas a ir a la audicion el viernes

tu: aun no lo se por q estoy muy ocupada pero tal vez si

tiffany: eso te ayudari a tener mas creditos para la universidad ya q estarias en el coro y en la obra de la escuela pero piensalo ok :D

algo mas de que preocuparme bueno tantas cosas que pensar, me conecte para ver si Johnny se habia conectado, pero simplemente no parecia que se lo habia tragado la tierra y como q me empezaba a preocupar :S


	9. Friday i'm in love

Capitulo 8 - Friday i'm in love

narra Johnny: Sabia que no podia verla ya quer mi hermano me habia dicho que no la molestara hasta que me dijera como conquistarla, asi que me decidi a ni ir a la escuela ya que tendria que hablarle o por lo menos verla y no podia resisterme a ella, asi que el miercoles hice el proyecto, si no (tu nombre) me mataria asi que hice una cadena de ADN el jueves me habia dejado solo, ya que mi hermano se habia ido a arreglar unos papeles y mi papá tenia que hacer guardia en el hospital, me fui a comprar unas cosas y cuando meno me di cuenta ya habia anochesido.

no podia sacarla de mis pensamientos, que me habia hecho para que estuviera asi era solo otra chica que conocia, o no?

al dia siguiente me deperte mas temprano de lo comun ¿acaso se habia apropiado de mis pensamientos? tenia que se mia para acabar con esto, no me resisti y me vesti para ir a la escuela no soportaba no verla, de todas formas tenia que entrgar el trabajo no?

narras tu: lo sabiua Johnny era de lo peor, no habia ido ni el miercoles ni el jueves y no creo que hoy fuera tampoco estaba sola en el proyecto de biologia, por suerte el jueves que tuve una hora libre me dedique a hacer la maqueta, hice algo sensillo ya que no tenia mucho tiempoasi que hice na cadena de ADN con palillo y bolas de unicel (poliestireno) , si no sacaba una buena calificacion el sufriria las consecuencias.

llegue a la escuela y lo vi, como siempre, tratando de resaltar sobre los dema, con esa gran ego, esa mascara invisible ocultando sus sentimientos, esa mascara que estaba dispuesta a quitar sin importar cualquier consecuencia, estaba decidida a eso asi que el juego debia de seguir

Johnny: perdon por no haber venido el miercoles con mi parte del proyecto pero surgieron ciertos asuntos

tu: no te preocupes, a esta arregledo, le conteste friamente, cerre mi casillero, lo ignore y me fui a mi siguiente clase. Cuando lo volvi a ver recorde como era estar con el, sentia que destrozaba mi alma con cada mirada, su cabello alborotado sus labios cuando pronunciaban mi nombre, me volvia loca con esl simple hecho de mirarme a los ojos.

No lo vi durante las primeras clase, pero las ultimas 3 estariamos juntos. toco la campana oara el receso y recorde lo de la audicion asi que fui al auditorio pensando que cancion podria cantar? mmmm cua? ah ya se :D

Tiffany:(tu nombre) qu bueno q si veniste, bno eres la tercera en pasa ok te presento a Johnny Depp el es el juez invitado

Depp tenia que ser el lo fulmine con la mirada y el solo respondio con una media sonrrisa, me sente en una de las butacas en lo que pasaba a hacer la audicion.

ellos se sentaron mas atras donde estaba una mesa enfrente, la idea de que el estuviera aqui me ponia totalmente nerviosa y era aun peor la idea de que tenia que cantar frente a el sentia el estomago hecho un nudo.

Johnny (pov):

creo que tenia la manera perfecta de convencerla a hacer lo que quisiera, tenia que persuadirla cada momento que pasaba con ella sabia algo mas tenia que estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella

Tiffany: empezamos con las audiciones?

Johnny: si claro

mientras mas rapido mejor, ya queria escucharla cantar

Tiffany: numero 1 pasa al escenario porfavor

tu (pov):moria de nervios, tanto que ni preste atencion a las otras audiciones, en un mometo quise abandonar, pero como dice una de mis canciones favoritas "past the point of no retun" ya estoy aqui y ahora a seguir con esto respire profundamente y..

Johnny: numero 3 al escenario por favor

me empeze a hiperventilar, calme mi respiracion cerre mis ojos y subi al escenario

tu: hola soy (tu nombre) y cantare "maybe this time" del musical cabaret

la vrd empeze muy timida casi sin moverme, digamos que practicamente le estaba cantando al microfono, cuando vi que el reflector se prendio era tan fuerte que no podia verlos senti un gran alvio por que asi me olvide de que aguien me estaba viendo, cuando termine se apago instantaneamente el reflector y regrese a la realidad.

Tiffany: exelente me encanto tu voz y aguantaste perfectamente bien las notas, y tu que opinas Johnny?

Johnny: pues si me gusto el tono de tu voz pero te note muy timida al principio, no lo se le falto un poco de emocion, pero si me gusto, estuvo bien

me quedaba solo resignarme baje por la parte de atras del escenario mugre Depp pagaria por esto -.-

Johnny (pov):

fase 1 de mi plan completa, ahora a convencerla de que haga algo que yo quiera para que pueda entrar al grupo

Tiffany: y que dices quien te gusto mas?

Johnny: aun no lo se = y Janet pero no estoy muy seguro

Tiffany: y que opinas de (tu nombre) me encanto su tono de voz y nos seria muy util

Johnny:la note algo insegura, = y eran los nervios pero no lo se, mmm pero piensalo es tugrupo tu sabes que es lo mejor para tu equipo, asi que nos vemos me tengo que ir bye. Me fui corriendo a mi casillero para ir por lo del proyecto y encontrarme con (tu nombre) para presentarlo juntos

tu (pov):

estaba enojadisima por lo que me habia dicho; en definitivo no le pondria su nombre al proyecto que me dejo haciendo sola, asi que fui a avisarle al profesor

tu: aaaaa! - grite

xxx: tranquila, shh soy yo

tu: Fabian, que tienes que me diste un susto horrible

Fabian: no dramatizes, eh bueno primero felicidades por tu audicion, por suerte para ti que estaba cerca para prende el reflector eh jaja

tu: enserio fuiste tu? que salvada me diste eh gracias

Fabian: pero no es por eso la razo por la cual te traje aqui, si no por que te tengo una propuesta

me quede con cara de pregunta :S

tu: que clase de propuesta?

Fabian: eh visto que te gusta Johnny Depp

tu: claro que no

Fabian: si como no que eso te lo crea alguien mas, se te nota a kilometros

tu: enserio se nota tanto?

Fabian: si algo, por eso te propongo algo, mira finjimos ser novios, yo obtengo lo que quiero y tu le das celos a Johnny

tuu: mm y que es eso que tyu quieres?

Fabian: que no descubran mi secreto

tu: y yo soy la elejida?, hay miles de chicas que se pelean por tu y yo sere la afortunada?

Fabian: es por que tu ya sabes y esas miles de chicas hay algo que seguramente querran y yo simplemente no voy a querer y se van a estar platicando algo como "es que Fabian es de esos que prende el boiler y no se mente a baññar seguramente es gay"- dijo con tono de niña, yo solo rei

Fabian: entonces me ayudaras?

tu: esta bien, pondre en practica algunas de mis tecnicas de actuacion

Fabian: esta bien nena entonces nos vemos mas al rato para hacer nuestro noviazgo oficialmente falso

tu: bueno bye lindo


End file.
